ain't no mountain high enough
by Elisa Stantz
Summary: *The mc is currently in college, with her boyfriend Adam Banks... * What if you were the daughter of Coach Jack Reilly, the Hawks coach? What would life be like for you, especially if you stayed by your best friend /boyfriend Adam Banks's side when he made the move from Hawk to Ducks? Would you forgive them for what they did, would you be able to forgive your own father?


**Ain't No Mountain High Enough**

 **It had been ages since I had been to the Hawks hockey arena, and I: Carli Sophia Reilly was waiting for my older brother Chase to finish up helping our dad Hawks Coach Jack Reilly with practice. For thirty-four years dad has coached pee-wee hockey and nothing changed in his coaching, and I mean nothing! Honestly, ever since I can remember his coaching has always seemed to be about pushing you too hard and that winning was everything. I stood in the stands watching the team practice, and I felt those old memories starting to surface again and started to walk towards the girls locker room. The anger that I hid, had started to come back when I noticed two of his former players McGill and Larson walking towards me. Let me explain, during one my dad's coaching seasons my best friend Adam Banks had to play on the district 5 team because of the district lines being redrawn the previous year. The dad's (Adam's and my dad) were furious, and Adam's dad Philip told Coach Bombay that Adam would rather not play. That didn't sit well with Adam, so he had to make a choice between playing on the District 5 team or not playing hockey for a whole season. Adam chose to go and play on district 5's team who then became known as the ducks. Adam became the star player on the ducks team, and during the championship finals my father told McGill and Larson to take Adam out of the game permanently. Adam had scored, but ended up crashing into the goal post thanks to McGill shoving him. I never forgave my father, or McGill for doing it. I had forgiven Larson, because he apologized a couple of days later... but I was still angry. McGill or my father didn't even bother to apologize, so that just added fuel to the fire.**

 **"It's the traitor's biggest fan," McGill said, and I felt my teeth grinding together to keep myself from hitting him again or worse. Larson caught the limping and the deadly look in my eyes.**

 **"You do remember what happened the last time you said that, right? She put you in the hospital for three weeks, just stop before she hurts you again.. or us. She's seriously mad at me, for not stopping it... and I don't want any more trouble. Besides, she's got a point we were his friends before this. Isn't it time we be his friends again? We're not kids anymore." Larson replied.**

 **"And you don't think it was a tough decision for Adam, he knew it was the only way he'd get to play. It hurt him to not have his friends anymore, but at least he turned out to be a great guy, and a better player!" I said, before leaving. Chase knew something was going to happen, but was shocked when I walked away.**

 **"Never." McGill grunted, and Larson sighed.**

 **"I for one, know it's time I apologize to Adam. I apologized to her, but not him, He's gone through enough." Larson replied, and went to find the payphone.**

 **"McGill, you seriously haven't learned, have you? Why don't you just quit it with the name calling and such, you were his friend before the move to the Ducks. Is it so difficult to say sorry and just leave it alone?" Chase asked, and registered the pain in my facial expressions.**

 **"Yes, because they beat us in the championships!" McGill stated.**

 **"If you can't learn that winning isn't everything, then I feel for you." Chase muttered.**

 **Chase realized how hard this must've been for me, and shook his head as he turned back to help our father gather up the gear. One of the biggest reasons I didn't want to be there was the thing I had just mentioned, but the other was a memory from when I was about three years old. My mother Sophia Elizabeth Reilly had passed away from a mysterious illness, and life became about me finding a way for my dad to spend time with me. Between dad always coaching, my brother's being in school and Grandparent's living elsewhere there wasn't anyone to watch me. My father would take me to his practices and games, but I was too little at that time. I watched and mimicked everything they learned, and finally when I turned five he let me play with his team during their hockey practice. I became pretty good at it, and it was during that time I had met Adam Banks, my father's star player. I also found out that we went to the same school, and we became best friends. I was on my father's team from the age of five until I turned eight, because Dad started to say 'girls shouldn't play hockey' so I had been taken off the team. I continued to go to his practices and games to cheer Adam on, but other than that hockey was down the drain. Through it all, there was always Adam and after he had found out that he was supposed to be on the district 5 team it was my turn to be there for him. Hockey was everything to Adam, and I was the one who helped him through the name-calling of 'traitor' and the abuse. Some of his former teammates had become afraid of me, because I wasn't taking any of their crap. I had gotten into numerous fights in the past thanks to them. Chase was supposed to drop me off after practice to see Adam, and being there was bringing back too much memories. I sat down on the bench in the locker room, and sighed. Tears streamed down my cheeks, and I wiped them away angrily.**

 **"Stupid illness, stupid father, stupid Hawks... everything is just stupid!" I muttered, and heard the door open. Standing in the doorway was my brother's girlfriend Nia.**

 **"Hey, kidd-o. You alright?" Nia asked, and I shrugged.**

 **"Fine... if you consider it's been years since I've been here. I hate that my father told them to take Adam out, I never forgave him or McGill. Larson, I'm mad at just because he didn't do anything to stop it." I said, and Nia put a hand on my shoulder.**

 **"Your father is an idiot, he'll see his mistake sometime. What's really bothering you?"**

 **"By then, it'll probably be too late."**

 **"What do you mean by that?"**

 **"If I tell you, please don't tell anyone. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell Adam."**

 **"The truth, works." a voice said from the door, Nia and I turned to see Chase standing there.**

 **"Girls locker room, dude!"**

 **"Nobody else is in here, besides you two." Chase said, and sat down next to Nia.**

 **"It's not-" I started to say, but Chase gave me a look. Nia just remembered the call she got that morning.**

 **"Christian called this morning, he was looking for you. He sounded worried." Nia said, and I knew I was in trouble. I had missed my first knee surgery, and the re-scheduled time.**

 **"Spill it, now or else I'm calling Banks." Chase said, and I sighed.**

 **"Okay, okay... I missed my first knee surgery and then the re-scheduled time because I feel fine. It doesn't hurt anymore, and I can walk."  
"Barely." Chase muttered, and glared at me.**

 **"You're going, if I have to take you myself."**

 **"I'm fine, I'm not going!" I said, and walked out of the room. As soon as I got out of the locker room, my knees buckled and I was on the ground. I tried to get up but couldn't, and Chase shook his head as he helped me up.**

 **"That doesn't look like fine, and if you're meeting Banks, you better tell him what's up or I will. He's your boyfriend and best friend, so why is it so hard to tell him this? Or is there something worse, you're afraid of telling him?" Chase said, and I shut down completely.**

 **"Does this have to do with the recent Doctor's visit?" Nia asked.**

 **"Sis, what is it?" Chase asked, and I couldn't hold the tears in anymore. I handed him the results I had gotten back, and he took it from me. Nia and Chase read the results, and the paper fluttered to the ground.**

 **"The same kind of mysterious illness mom had, does dad know?!" Chase shrieked, as he picked up the paper.**

 **"Yes, and no he doesn't."**

 **"You have to tell him. Your dad wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Nia replied.**

 **"Sis," Chase started to say, but I remained stubborn.**

 **"No. Adam and I are moving in a couple of months, and we're making our life together."**

 **"Sis, this isn't the time for your to leave. Dad needs to know about this and how you feel."**

 **"I made up my mind, because nothing will ever change dad or his thinking. I just want to live the rest of my life with Adam."**

 **"You've always been strong, you can overcome this! Stay here, I'm going to call Chris." Chase said, and Nia led me to the benches. I sat down, and stared at the floor.**

 **"Here traitor, traitor..." McGill taunted, and I focused on something else which was difficult to do.**

 **"Leave her alone." A voice replied, and I cringed. Adam was standing behind them, and I gave him a small smile.**

 **"Hello, Nia. Hi, baby."**

 **"Hey, Banks. I'll leave you two to talk," Nia said, and went to find Chase. Adam sat down next to me, and he could tell something was wrong. I stared at the floor, and he took my hand in his.**

 **"Baby, what's wrong?" Adam asked.**

 **"It's..."**

 **"Don't tell me it's nothing, when it clearly is in your facial expression." Adam said, and I broke down.**

 **"Adam, I'll tell you... but can we talk at home?"**

 **"As long as you tell me, baby." Adam whispered, and kissed the top of my head.**

 **"Hey, Banks. You might want to carry her, she's had a flare up in her knee and can't really walk." Chase said, as he came walking back. Adam glanced at my brother to me, and then nodded.**

 **"You skipped the surgeries again, didn't you?" Adam asked, and all I could do was nod. There was something in the look on Chase's face that registered some kind of alarm in Adam.**

 **"What aren't you telling me? It has to be important, if your brother is giving you the tell him look. Baby, you can always tell me anything." Adam said, and then noticed the paper in my brother's hand. Chase held the paper out to Adam who took it, and looked at me.**

 **"What's this?"**

 **"I went to the doctor the other day to get a routine check-up and..." I started to say, but Adam caught the slightly high pitch in my voice - which he knew I only got when I was on the verge of tears.**

 **"On second thought, I don't want to know right now. We'll talk at home, in private." Adam said, and lifted me up gently.**

 **"Please make sure she goes to Chris's office." Chase stated, and Adam nodded. Adam set me down in the backseat, and Chase tapped his shoulder.**

 **"Talk her into staying and telling our dad about this, and please make sure she sees Chris now." Chase stated. Adam nodded, and got into the driver's side, his hands clutching the steering wheel.**

 **"Baby, you're ..." Adam started to say, and I nodded.**

 **"How can this be?! You have been taking your pills right?" Adam asked, his voice cracking. I bit my lip and he knew the answer to that question, and closed his eyes.**

 **"Baby, I can't lose you! Why did you stop?"**

 **"Because it's making me feel sicker. Adam, I just want to spend the rest of my life with you... however long that may be."**

 **"I want you to be with me until the end of time, but you can't expect that to happen if you stop taking the pills. Baby, please... just take them." Adam said, and the sadness in his tone hit me hard.**

 **"I love you, Adam. I promise, I will take them from now on."**

 **"Good. I love you too, baby. I always have and always will. Come on, let me take you to your brother's office."**

 **"Alright.**

6


End file.
